USA Fall Tour
"USA Fall Tour" (or maybe called "USA Tour", "Pete Burns' USA Tour '92") is the tour made by Pete Burns, main member and vocalist of the band Dead or Alive made in the autumn of October 1992. It was made from of the promotion of "Fan the Flame (Part 1)" in the United States, although it failed to be what I expected. It was also made to promote his solo studio album "Love, Pete." History & Dates: Separated from Steve COY and Lynne BURNS for a brief time in the early '90's, Pete went out on a poorly planned and generally unsuccessful tour of America. He played to backing tapes, with no band, sometimes even resorting to singing live over the CDs he'd pick up at the local record stores. Some new material was presented ("Ecstasy", "The Right Stuff", "Sleep With You") but rarely was a set list stuck to- sometimes he would only play audience requests. (If the album was available in the DJ booth!) Bootlegs of several of these shows are in circulation among collectors, with the two-hour video of the Los Angeles date being the most sought-after. Just following the release of the final single from "Fan The Flame" in 1991, Pete BURNS took total control of Dead Or Alive and toured America (32 gigs) with terrible results. According to the fan club's newsletter #10, "Although the shows went well, the organisation was a shambles due to incompetent management and agency. Some of the club's facilities left a lot to be desired with poor sound and bad stage designs. However, Pete kept smiling and performed the gigs to the best of his ability. Some of his costumes and stage antics caused quite a stir, in fact in some clubs, a riot, where it was suggested Pete was an impostor". Pete will form a new band called Pete BURNS And The Sexy Assassins with female backing singers, dancers and keyboard player/musical director and even a rapper! A new album called "Getting Away With Murder" or "The Circus Is In Town" will be released in spring 1993 and two new songs of the new album are ready "The Right Stuff" and "Run Motherfucker" Setlist: Some setlists of some of these concerts were found, but they were different positions of the songs without a fixed setlist Setlist in Kinky's Garden Party, London 1992: # Fan the Flame # Unhappy Birthday # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Setlist in Cleveland, October 30, 1992: # Fan the Flame # I'm in Ecstacy (When You Lay Down Next To Me) # Unhappy Birthday # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) # Come Home (With Me Baby) # My Funny Valentine # Sleep With You # Brand New Lover # Something in My House Setlist in Warsaw Club, NYC 1992: # Fan the Flame # I'm in Ecstacy (When You Lay Down Next To Me) # Unhappy Birthday # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Setlist in Arena Club, Los Angeles, CA November 1992: # Brand New Lover # Your Sweetness Is Your Weakness # Unhappy Birthday # Total Stranger # Give it Back (That Love Is Mine) # Come Home (With Me Baby) # Turn Around and Count 2 Ten # Far Too Hard # I'd Do Anything # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) # My Funny Valentine Acapella Category:Pete Burns Category:1990s